dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Nelo
Nelo Aurelius is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita originating from Echoes of Strife. He is the herald of the World's will, who seek to restore the rotting world by destroying it, then rebuild it from the ashes. Possessing the 'destruction' aspect of the Great Will, Nelo commands a terrifying flame that is capable of burning anything and everything into ashes. A cold and ruthless figure contrasting the fire he commands, Nelo has respect only for arms, and nothing else. Appearance Nelo is a tall, well-built man with a head full of pale, white hair with a tint of gold. His attire consists of a long coat reminiscence to that of a vampire hunter, which is layered with a vest, a pair of long pants and darkly colored gloves. ;Alts Story 1st Cycle= Nelo, upon being summoned was urged by the the World's will to destroy his current dimension. He is unable to do so, however, as his strength was severely bounded by his unfamiliarity with the current dimension's phenomenon. Despite having only limited strength, Eris kept Nelo to alert April and 0's ambitious goal of overthrowing her. Predictably, Nelo's volatile nature stopped him from getting along with the two Generals. |-| 2nd Cycle= Nelo ends up meeting Sanna Rekan, where he is interested by the latter's 'blank slate' and destructive capability. Lamenting of their fates, he convinces Sanna to use her destructive powers to the fullest extent. |-| 4th Cycle= Nelo is confronted by Bolverk, who finds his lack of discipline detrimental to Eris' forces. The two's arguments escalates to a fight, though Bolverk ended the fight shortly. As they part, Bolverk remarked that he has faith in Nelo finding his answers he needed to sort out. Nelo later encounters Ruger, whose existence reminds him of the humanity that he once possess, and the knight's black flames triggers The World's destructive urge to dispose of the latter. The two clash, resulting a close battle where each were unable to gain any upper hand. Partly not fully regained his strength and impressed by the knight's tenacity, Nelo left Ruger to his own devices. Unbeknownst by Nelo himself, deep down, it was his human subconscious who decided to spare the knight. He later re-encounters Sanna, who begin questioning their fate, in which the Nelo is convinced that no one can truly escape it. |-| 5th Cycle= Nelo re-encounters Ruger for the second time, in which the two warriors clash yet again. This time, Nelo was able to overpower Ruger, but before he was able to deal the killing blow, Argence came to Ruger's aid and they were able to fend off Nelo. Shortly, Eris, who grew wary of Nelo's wildcard nature finally confronted him personally. Between the two, Eris threatened Nelo to yield, but the latter simply replied with a burst of vermillion shade emanating forth, which then seemingly cracks the air around them; an indication of Nelo has finally gained control over his powers. Despite the limited output, the phenomenon spread far enough to terrify even Ragnarok and the other Gods. Noticing inherent danger Nelo possess, the Gods agree to back off, realizing while powerful, Nelo's own malicious nature would write his own end. |-| 6th Cycle= Having grown accustomed to the world's phenomenon, Nelo then seeks out Ruger, wanting to finish their match once and for all. Despite Ruger's best efforts, he is quickly overwhelmed by Nelo's drastic growth in strength. Genuinely impressed with the fight, Nelo grants Ruger a grand send-off, ending the knight with a grand volley of flames. Nelo's actions drives Argence into an anguished rage, and by extension, causes Sanna to ally with her against him. The two track down Nelo with the intent of killing him. After an arduous battle, Nelo defeats the both of them. As Nelo attempts of deal the finishing blow, Argence pushed Sanna aside and took the full brunt of Nelo's flames, killing her. As Argence fades to nothingness, Nelo look towards the fleeing Sanna, though he did not pursue her, convinced that their paths will cross again. |-| 7th Cycle= True to Nelo's prediction, the two did indeed cross path for one, final time. Nelo then proceeds to mock Sanna's newfound perspective of life, a cold statement reflecting on those he mercilessly cut down. Rather than giving in Nelo's taunt, however, Sanna simply remarked that she wishes to hear the words from Nelo, not as a weapon, but as a free man. Sanna's response provoked a stunned reaction from Nelo, who resigned himself to a fate rejected by all, and thus see fit only to retaliate. For the first and last time, the humanity Nelo had discarded so long ago briefly resurfaces, admitting that his hate was perhaps ill-placed, but it was too late for him to stop now. Readying his sword, Nelo challenged Sanna to a battle. Realizing Sanna now wishes to fight with a clear mind, an excited Nelo greets her by unleashing the full extent of his destructive capability. Both fought a lengthy and bitter fight, transforming whatever that surrounds them into nothing by ashes. Nelo was eventually able to gain the upper hand by restraining White bird, then rushes in to impale Sanna with one of his flaming stakes. Realizing what has happened, Nelo's expression softens briefly, revealing a weary, teary look. Noticing that, Sanna gave up her last opportunity to retaliate by giving Nelo a hug instead, comforting his human-side. Sanna then fades to ashes, leaving a confused and griefing Nelo. As a result of the arduous battle, Nelo ended up being in worse shape than he was when first summoned; his strength was greatly diminished and he was heavily wounded. |-| 8th Cycle= Dragging his weakened body, Nelo begins to organize his thoughts. Sanna's last actions continued to haunt him, putting him in deep thought. He was eventually intercepted by Faye, who realized Sanna's fate upon seeing Nelo being the last man standing. Exchanging banter, Nelo coldly remarked Sanna folly, though he couldn't help himself from questioning Sanna's last words. The two ended up on a dispute, escalating to a fight. In Nelo's weakened state, Nelo realized the only option for him is to flee. After a short fight, Faye was able to defeat Nelo easily, where he escapes in a column of flames. |-| 9th Cycle= Nelo spends most of his time regaining his strength, eventually to a point where he is only slightly weaker than his starting cycle. Eager for a rematch, Nelo aggressively seeks out Faye, and got his wish. The two ended up in a fight again, with Nelo realizing his head-on tactics was all but useless against his evasive foe, he ended up retaliating with creating a firestorm nuking the entire field, limiting Faye's movement. Nelo's attack caught Faye off-guard, who didn't expect him to take such a reckless action. Faye was able to escape however, by launching herself as a projectile away via her bow, and ended up having her weapon destroyed. |-| 10th Cycle= With Faye's temporary retreat, Nelo retreated back to the Fallen Cathedral of his own world, partly to reorganize his thoughts, and partly to recover the lost stamina from the previous skirmish. Back there, he was greeted 8, newly summoned into world. The black mage challenged Nelo to a battle, which he responded in kind. The clashing of fire against fire sparked an unsettling realization within Nelo's mind: despite originating from the same branch of the world, he could feel that his magecraft was different from the black mage. A fact he tried to ignore multiple times. The magic 8 casted felt perfectly in line within the causal flow of Fallen God, while the flames casted by himself felt as if it was something not belonging to the world. It felt like the same magic used by Ruger and Faye. With that knowledge in hand and Faye's words springing to mind, a distraught Nelo quickly overwhelms 8, burying the black mage within a wave of firestorm. Despite the black mage's acceptance of being reduced to ash, Nelo instead extinguished the flames with flick of hand. Trying to shook away his doubt, Nelo lost interest in delivering the killing blow, surprisingly sparing 8 instead. Reflecting on the statements from those who stood before him, Nelo instead asked 8 to find a reason to live, though he couldn't resist mocking the black mage. Departing from the fallen cathedral, Nelo shook away his confusion and replaced it with a new objective: eliminating Faye. Lacking a sense of direction, Nelo ended up in the Ark, where a man with clear killing intent stood amidst the rainstorm: Bolverk. Bemused, Nelo answered the soldier's aggression with his flames. Though the rainstorm was inhibiting Nelo's flames, he was able to mitigate it as much as possible, drawing the battle into a stalemate. Their fight was cut short when Bolverk was punished by Genesis for stealing his powers, leaving an annoyed Nelo. Shortly after the confrontation with Bolverk, Nelo is greeted by the Genesis, who expresses his gratitude to Nelo for weakening Bolverk enough for him to regain his stolen power. Despite knowing the danger Nelo possesses demonstrated back then, Genesis offered Nelo a chance to serve him or face death. Feeling insulted, Nelo mocked Genesis' inability to keep his powers to himself, and basically told him to piss off. Unamused, Genesis and Nelo fell into a confrontation, but Nelo, no longer interested with the scuffle, suddenly amp up his aggression and creates a sudden burst of vermillion that tore out Genesis' entire right wings and chunks of his body, searing them out of existence in a single blow. Shocked, Genesis quickly hightailed and left Nelo, leaving the latter disinterested to follow pursuit. Shortly, Genesis sought to start a new cycle to regain the wings and powers erased by Nelo- only to find out, to his surprise and horror, he cannot regain them. However, Genesis was not the only one. Having recklessly mismanaging his powers for that sudden shade of vermillion, Nelo's condition worsens. Despite of this, his lips curled into a smile, a thought "worth it." passed his mind. |-| 11th Cycle= In their final confrontation, Nelo decided to pull all his stops and aggressively hunt down Faye, deciding that with or without weapon, she is not someone to be underestimated. Amidst the fire stakes, searing barrage of red lines, and flying sword, Faye was able to dodge Nelo assaults, eventually luring him back to her world's location. Nelo entrance triggered the a magic field of black lines ensnaring both of them, stretching and covering every possible border of the stage. Reminded of some of Ruger's attacks, Nelo coldly dismissed Faye's attempts. But as he attempts to incinerate the field, Nelo felt a restrictive motion blocking his flames. Faye then revealed that she has rigged the entire location to seal off Nelo's powers, with herself as an anchor, Faye turned the entire forest into a conductor to siphon and seal away Nelo's powers. Even so, Nelo's power proved too great for the entire field to hold on, causing it to begin imploding. Accepting her inevitable demise, Faye's last words was playfully asking Nelo's possibility of seeking an alternative path, though she also admits her words would be in vain. As the forest distorts and fades to ashes, Nelo ended up having his powers removed from him. For the longest time, Nelo felt exhausted- the very purpose that defined him was lost. |-| 12th Cycle= Having utterly lost everything, Nelo withdrew himself back to the fallen cathedral from his own world. While recuperating his wounds, Sanna's words and actions lingers in his mind. Reflecting on Faye's remark, Nelo can't help but to let out a bitter laugh. His thoughts are then interrupted by the footsteps of a familiar woman, Yuan, who offered him one last chance. Despite feeling guilt from his actions so far, Nelo rejected her offer, repeating his intent of carrying forward. Confessing his true intent, Nelo used what strength he had turn away from Yuan, leaving the mage to contemplate her actions against Nelo. |-| 13th Cycle= Nelo re-encounters Yuan at the fallen cathedral from their own world. With Nelo's failing body held together by his strength of spirit, his goals unfulfilled, both Nelo and Yuan engaged into a sword fight. Despite his wounds, Nelo's experience in battle was able to overwhelm Yuan, repeated bashing his already blunt sword towards Yuan's defensive stances. The clashing of steel ends as Nelo's sword snaps from his repeated attacks, where Yuan quickly retaliated by impaling him with her sword - the only attack she ever executed. To her, it felt like a ruthless execution of an anguished man of failed ideals, but to Nelo, it was a good enough closure of his incomplete mess of a life. With his last breath, he complimented his adversary, then fades to ashes, like so many felled by him. Shortly after Yuan's departure, Nelo's sword is retrieved by Chime, who then fades out within the fallen cathedral. Battle ---- ---- Nelo Infinity Inferno – Scorches the earth with the wrath of imperishable flames. ---- Nelo is an Infinity Inferno, assailing his opponent with endless string of fire augmented attacks. Pressing during specific frames of Nelo's BRV combos will have him performing a quick dash, which stuns the opponent for a short moment and resets his current action, essentially allowing Nelo to extend his combo. Nelo also have access to 4 type of movesets that can be switched via the D-Pad, and does not interrupt any of his actions mid swap. Nelo's movements differs slightly from others; with precise placement and timing, Nelo can jump off his opponent, which will also reset his actions and interrupt the opponent's actions. On air-to-air rapid jump cancel>instant action links, however, will not stop Nelo and the opponent from slowly descending to the ground. Nelo's dodge/air dash also functions differently, as he blinks into a specific range rather than performing a roll/dash. Nelo starts out with all of his movelist unlocked, but his attacks cannot be customized and cost no CP. Equipment Nelo can equip the following: Swords, Grappling, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: The Descent of God/Inst ver./The Descent of God '' *''World Map Theme: Demon World/Choir'' *''Battle: Dante Battle'' *''Infinity Nelo: Buried Flames'' Rival Battle *''Vs Chime: Zero'' *''Vs EoS Characters: Snow in Summer'' :*''Vs Yuan: Happy End of the World'' *''Vs Ruger: Ultraviolet'' *''Vs Sanna: Song of the Ancients/Fate'' *''Vs Vier: Eon/Paul Udarov Remix'' *''Vs 0: The Man'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category:Characters Category:Echoes of Strife characters